Half-Orc Zealot
Half-Orc Zealot Prime Requisite: WIS Requirements: STR 9, WIS 9, CON 9 Hit Die: d6 Maximum Level: 12 excerpt from The Mithran Crusader States, by Bardas of Lunaceaum: "Since the Mithran Crusades conquered Old Jomaar, the 'half-orcs' of the area in and around Lowport have mostly acquiesced to the new order. Mostly. Several competing assassin's guilds have sprung up; these have resisted all attempts at complete eradication. Many, if not most, of the thugs and warriors that fill the ranks of these guilds are opportunists who enjoy pitting their skills against the hated human overlords for a good bit of pay. Some of them, however, find a much more 'spiritually' fulfilling role in targeted murder, extortion, and terror. These zealots have formed guilds-within-guilds in many of the assassin 'families', and with their combination of minor divine assistance and mundane stealth skills, they've become quite a thorn in the side of the Mithran crusader hierarchy." Weapons and Armor: '''Half-orc zealots are not front-line fighters; they prefer to strike from silence and shadow. They can wear leather or lighter armor, and do not use heavier protection or shields as they nullify their stealth abilities. They prefer to use weapons that are at least somewhat concealable most of the time, and therefore have no training in large two-handed weapons - although they are proficient in all one-handed weapons. They may, if desired, fight with a weapon in each hand. Given that assassination is often done at range, zealots are trained to use all missile weapons. '''Racial Features: * Infravision 30' * Savage Resilience: '''When a half-orc is required to consult the Mortal Wounds table, the player may roll twice and choose the preferred result to apply. He also subtracts his class level from the number of days of bed rest required to recover. * '''Inhumanity: '''A half-orc suffers a -2 penalty to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of humans and demi-humans. He gets an equivalent bonus to the reactions, loyalty, and morale with all orcs and giants. * '''Bonus Languages: '''Player character half-orcs, in addition to the common tongue of the region they inhabit, also speak the languages of orcs, giants, goblins, and gnolls. '''Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave '''- one attempt per round per every other level. * '''1st Level: Move Silently * 1st Level: Hide in Shadows * 1st Level: Hear Noise * 1st Level: Climb Walls * 1st Level: Backstab * 2nd Level: Call Upon the Dark Triad to Gain Divine Spells '''(see spell progression table and divine spell list below). * '''4th Level: Brew Potions * 6th Level: Conduct Minor Divine Magical Research * 9th Level: Hideout * 10th Level: Scribe Scrolls Half-Orc Zealot Level Progression Half-Orc Zealot Skill Progression Half-Orc Zealot Divine Spells Half-Orc Zealot Saving Throws Half-Orc Zealot Spell List 1st Level: Cause Fear, Cure Light Wounds*, Darkness, Detect Danger, Pass Without Trace 2nd Level: Hold Person, Obscuring Cloud, Shimmer, Silence 15' Radius, Unseen Servant 3rd Level: Continual Darkness, Invisibility, Mirror Image, Remove Curse*, Speak With Dead 4th Level: Cure Serious Wounds*, Dispel Magic, Neutralize Poison*, Nondetection, Skinchange 5th Level: Command Person, Dimension Door, Finger of Death, Scry, True Seeing *reversible Half-Orc Zealot Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th levels) Acrobatics, Alchemy, Alertness, Apostasy, Battle Magic, Blind Fighting, Bribery, Cat Burglary, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (disarm, incapacitate), Contemplation, Contortionism, Disguise, Fighting Style, Intimidation, Mimicry, Passing Without Trace, Precise Shooting, Quiet Magic, Running, Skirmishing, Skulking, Sniping, Swashbuckling, Theology, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus Category:Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Other Classes Category:Stealth Classes Category:Half-Orc Classes